A Valentine's Surprise
by ArtisticWriter796
Summary: Arthur has told Francis he couldn't make it for Valentine's day, but is he telling the truth? Read to find out! Just some late Valentine's Day FrUk fluff. It's a happy little story, and I hope you enjoy it :-). All clean :-)


**Notes from Author: Hi guys! So I know Valentine's Day has already passed, but I had this cute little idea and just had to share it with you. It's some FrUk fluff yet again, and it's supposed to be more modern day. Next story I make will be a bit more serious (I'll try anyway) and I'll write about some other characters, but until then enjoy some lovey-dovey fluff. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! ~ArtisticWriter796**

**French translations: "Une lettre pour moi?"= a letter for me?, "Avec amour"= with love, "Ou sont les fleurs?"= where are the flowers?, "tres bien, mon amour"= very good, my love, "mon cher"= my dear**

_But are you absolutely sure you can't make it? _

_Yes unfortunately, we have been very busy here lately and my boss will not give me the day off._

_D'accord….but I'm going to miss you Arthur._

_Yes, I am going to miss you too, but we'll be able to get together another time._

_Yes we will, it's just a shame we couldn't get together on le jour d'amour…_

xxxxxxxx

The Frenchman's disappointment was clearly evident during the phone call. Arthur tried his best to cheer him up, but the call concluded with a gloomy tone. He knew how much Francis was looking forward to Valentine's Day with him. He was the country of _love_ after all. After they hung up, Arthur could bet Francis was currently cursing his boss for making Arthur work.

However, unbeknownst to his knowledge, that wasn't the case.

Contrary to what he told Francis, Arthur was off for not only Valentine's Day, but for the next two days after. When thinking about Valentine's day, Arthur knew that Francis was going to plan something lusciously and fabulously romantic; not that Arthur had a problem with this of course, but he felt some inner drive to out do Francis. He was always going on about how romantic he was and how he could easily sweep Arthur off of his feet, and Arthur began to feel a bit lack-luster. He can be just as romantic (when he wanted to), and really wanted to show Francis how much he meant to him on his own. So, in order to conduct this task, he devised a plan.

To display his romantic gentlemanly charm, Arthur thought he would surprise Francis on Valentine's Day. First he had to get Francis to believe he wasn't coming, so that way the surprise couldn't possibly be foiled. After that step was executed successfully, Arthur took the tube under the channel and the then the train to Paris the day before Valentine's Day. He then proceeded to rent a room for the night, setting his alarm clock so he would be sure to get an early start.

The following morning Arthur was amongst the bustling crowds of a Parisian flower market, looking for the perfect bouquet to give to Francis. It seemed as if vibrant and fluffy pieces of a rainbow were exploding around him; deep blues, vibrant magentas, and yellows brighter than the sun. However, one specific color caught his eye and he made his final purchase.

Now at present time Arthur was walking down the street of the quiet Paris suburb with a lush bouquet of fragrant, velvety red roses. He felt his nerves increase with each step closer to Francis' house, wondering if this was actually going to work. What if he saw him? What if he thought the whole thing was stupid? He didn't want to mess this up.

He then scoffed at himself, realizing what a fool he was being. _All's well that ends well, yes? _ He reminded himself, _Well, I'm going to make it bloody well. _

When he approached the front steps of the house he quickly scanned the front windows. The blinds were drawn shut, and he triumphantly set up his plan. Out of his picket he retrieved a small little enveloped addressed to "Francis" in elegant calligraphy. He gently placed the envelope on the railing of the porch, and balanced it against the standing beam supporting the little roof over the porch so he could see it when he came from the front door. He then found where he was going to hide. The porch wrapped around to the side of the house, and Arthur found that if he presses himself up against the wall there he was undetectable.

After everything was set and ready to go, Arthur took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He anxiously held his breath so he could detect the sounds of Francis approaching. His heart began to create a ruckus in his eardrums, beating like mad. It was when he heard the click of the door that he frantically dashed to his hiding spot, almost leaving his frantic heart behind him. Arthur solely relied on his ears to know what was happening as Francis emerged from the front door.

Francis was feeling incredibly groggy, and yawned with fatigue as he glanced out the doorway. He had stayed up rather late the night before eating Nutella by the spoon and watching romantic comedies. What he thought would make him feel better from Arthur's absence had just made him feel like a sloth. He hadn't even bothered to dress nice like he usually did; he was wearing simple jeans with a simple button down that was lazily thrown on his torso. Once he registered that no one was there, he scanned the porch puzzlingly. No one was there? It was when Francis was beginning to feel irritated when he spotted the envelope addresses with his name on the railing.

"Oh, une letter pour moi?" he asked himself. He walked towards the petite envelope and caressed it in his hands, inspecting it before gently opening the seal. Inside the envelope was a gently folded parchment paper, with a message inscribed on it with elegant script. Francis unraveled the parchment with curiosity, and read out the little poem he saw before him

_On this day of joy and bliss_

_ I wonder what I find amiss_

_ The void of sweet, gentle bliss _

_ The precious beat of love_

_ Oh my dear, my heat beats true_

_ For you, mon cher, 'tis always true_

_ I ache for when we meet again_

_ My darling and most precious friend_

_ Avec Amour, Arthur _

"Oh mon cher, Arthur," Francis sighed, placing his hand over his heart as happy tears beaded in his eyes. He just felt so loved! He knew hoe much Arthur loved his literature, especially poetry; he went out of the way to make him something special, a beautiful poem to express his love. He even used Francis' native tongue, which had a special touch on his soul. Francis radiated with warmth and love, and in that moment he felt as if Arthur was beside him, gently holding him in his arms. He looked down to admire the poem again, but noticed a swipe of ink peeking out from under his thumb. He moved his grip on the parchment slightly to reveal another little message.

_P.S. I hope you enjoy the flowers_

Francis scrunched up his face in confusion. There weren't any flowers he could see.

"Ou sont les fleurs?" he asked out loud yet again, looking around to see if they were hidden somewhere else on his porch.

Arthur decided that now was time, and smoothly walked out from behind the wall.

"You mean these flowers?" he asked, displaying the bouquet. Francis turned around at his voice, and once seeing Arthur his face lit up with an expression of shock and pure joy.

"Arthur, you're here!" He cried, and then asked "But how? You said you had work today."

"Well, I say a lot of things don't I?" he teased, but then continued, " I wanted to surprise you, so it would be something extra special to remember."

"Oh, well I am definitely surprised, " Francis laughed, "and very touched." The two men smiled at each other and then walked over to embrace each other.

"I'm so glad you came," Francis cooed, burying his head into Arthur's shoulder.

"Me too, and I'm off for the next two days so we can spend a delightful weekend together as well." He responded, his face leaning against Francis' soft hair.

"Tres bien, mon amour," Francis lovingly replied.

The two shared a little kiss and slightly released from their embrace, but still held each other close.

"Well, are you going to take your bloody flowers or not?" Arthur joked, pushing the bouquet towards Francis.

"Oh oui, merci," he smiled. He took the bouquet and sniffed the fragrant flowers. He looked up from the petals at Arthur and exclaimed, "I love them."

"Well I know they are your favorites," Arthur smiled, happy that he enjoyed the gift.

Afterwards the two men departed and went to enjoy the rest of the day together. Hand in hand, they explored the city of love together on the day of love; nothing in the world could have been sweeter to them than this lovely occasion.


End file.
